girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
George Feeny
George Orlando Feeny 'is a guest character in the pilot episode of ''Girl Meets World who appears as a memory apparition. Mr. Feeny was formerly Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric's teacher, principal, and mentor, who was always omnipresent. He taught them all they know about how to survive in the world. George is portrayed by '''William Daniels. Personality Mr. Feeny is a wise teacher to his students and someone to look up to, especially by Cory. In Boy Meets World, he taught numerous life lessons to his students, which has greatly affected their lives. In Girl Meets World, Cory sees a poster of Feeny and imagines him congratulating him, but Feeny makes no appearances physically in season 1. Feeny will make his first real appearance in Season 2. Relationships Family 'Jessica Feeny' Jessica is Mr. Feeny's niece. Eric had a crush on her in "Grandma was a Rolling Stone." Romances 'Lila Bolander' Lila is Mr. Feeny's second and current wife. She is the dean of Pennbrook University. 'Lilian Feeny' Lilian was Mr. Feeny's first wife, whom he married on February 14, 1961. Lilian gave him a wristwatch for their fifth anniversary, which he kept after her death. Friends 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Mr. Feeny's former student and neighbor. He was Cory's mentor and teacher his whole life. He seems to be Cory's only friend that knows his real name is Cornelius. When saying good-bye to him in "Brave New World," he says he'll always be with them as long as they live, and it is proven in "Girl Meets World" when he appears to him as a memory. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Mr. Feeny's former student. He was also Topanga's mentor and teacher her whole life. When saying good-bye in "Brave New World," she tearfully tells him that she would never forget him and he was more of a father to her than her own. 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Mr. Feeny's former student. He was also Shawn's mentor and teacher his whole life. It is shown he cares deeply for Shawn similar to the Matthews worrying about his safety when he joins a cult and threatened the leader with Alan, angry that it didn't get shut down. When saying good-bye in "Brave New World," Shawn tells him he never gave up on him once, and won't forget him because he is the best person he knew. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Mr. Feeny's former student and neighbor. He was also Eric's mentor and teacher. He states that Eric was one of the smartest students he had not giving up on him. Their relationship was famous for the The Feeny Call, which is what Eric invented in season 4 episode 7 to either call him out of his house for advice or congratulate him on something good. When they were saying good-bye in "Brave New World," he says he don't know what's going to happen to him, but he knows he is going to be a good person who cares about people and blames him for it. They are lifelong best friends. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Mr. Feeny's friend and neighbor. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Mr. Feeny's friend and neighbor. Appearances Season 1 *"Girl Meets World" (imagined by Cory) *"Girl Meets Smackle" (mentioned) Season 2 *"Girl Meets Gravity" * "Girl Meets Pluto" Quotes *"Believe in yourselves. Dream. Try. Do good." —Mr. Feeny to Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric. ("Brave New World: Part 2") *"I love you all. Class dismissed." —Mr. Feeny's final words in Boy Meets World. ("Brave New World: Part 2") *"The legend continues." —Mr. Feeny to Cory. ("Back 2 School") * "Well done, Mr. Matthews." —Imaginary Mr. Feeny to Cory. ("Girl Meets World" ) Trivia *He was the elementary school teacher of Cory, Shawn Hunter, Topanga Matthews, and Minkus, where he was more authoritarian and not as friendly with Cory and his friends. *Moved to John Adams High in the beginning season 2 (much to Cory and Shawn's horror), where he became the principal and teacher. *He has a least one sister living within his school district, as a nephew of his attended John Adams High. *Another nephew, Myron, (whom he dislikes) was on the counseling staff at Pennbrook College. *Mr. Feeny was in the Navy. *Owned a cabin in the Poconos. *Mr. Feeny has been married twice: his first wife being Lilian, who is deceased, and his second Lila, the Dean of Admissions for Pennbrook University. *Continually taught Cory, Topanga, and Shawn at least one class a year from first grade to their sophomore year at Pennbrook. *Mr. Feeny admitted in the final episode of Boy Meets World, "Brave New World," that he liked Eric's "Feeny Call." *Although he claims Eric to be annoying and disrupting, Mr. Feeny actually likes him, deep down. *Every time someone cross-dressed in Boy Meets World, Mr. Feeny would instantly recognize them. *Mr. Feeny originally had two scenes in the pilot, but the other one was cut in the final product. *A poster of Mr. Feeny is located on the subway platform, much like in "Train of Fools" when there was a similar poster in the subway behind Cory and Shawn. Gallery